The Email
by mnbwriter
Summary: *Oneshot* Brennan struggles sending important news in an e-mail.


Temperance Brennan sat at her desk staring at the e-mail in front of her. She should have gone home already but instead she sat at her computer for the last hour carefully crafting words to convey information she still wasn't even sure she believed herself. She had spent the last ten minutes of that hour typing and deleting the same ten letters at the beginning of a lengthy explanation. With frustration mounting she decided instead to skip to the end and do the easy part, the "hope to hear from you soon".

She considered her hesitancy and decided that nothing seemed to be real. The words just didn't seem right. The method either. Why couldn't she just call and tell him? She knew why. She dreaded what his reaction would be. Fighting the urge to just pick up the phone and end this personal torture now she shook her head and gave a sarcastic laugh about her current situation. She was so careful with everything. They were _both_ careful. Now he just left and here she was with the things she never thought she wanted. She prided herself on not needing or depending on someone else especially for this reason. Now she needed him to be here more than ever. How had she gotten to this place?

So caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even hear the footsteps approaching her office door or notice the worried expression on her best friends' face.

"Sweetie? I'm on my way out. Are you coming?" When Brennan finally tore her eyes away from the screen and looked up Angela gave a silent plea with her eyes for the answer to be yes. But her plea would yet again go unnoticed by her friend.

Brennan responded with a "No" followed with what she thought to be a pretty plausible lie regarding paperwork with the latest case as her reason. She focused back on her computer screen as a cue for Angela not to press her further.

Getting the hint Angela left with a quiet "Ok. Good luck Bren".

Angela was the last to go home leaving Brennan alone at the lab for the evening. Thinking of how ridiculous she must look, Brennan heaved a sigh, typed those ten little letters for the last time and then said them out loud as if to make it official "I'm pregnant". She placed her mouse over the send button, and acting as though she was about to jump from a cliff, Brennan squeezed her eyes shut, held her breath and clicked that daunting little button. Releasing that breath she gasped as she heard a voice from the door.

"You, me, food now. No arguments"

Opening one eye at a time feeling foolish she uttered the only thing that raced through her mind. "Did you just hear me?"

Ignoring her question and while pointing out her office door the person explained. "I saw Angela on her way out. She told me you were still here doing 'paperwork' so I decided to try and persuade you to get out of here."

She wouldn't be ignored and tried another tactic. "Oh. How long have you been standing there?"

Still her question was evaded. "Long enough. Seriously, if you are going to pretend to have to stay to finish paperwork shouldn't you at least have a case file out on your desk?"

Glancing at her immaculate desk she realized her error but responded confidently, "Well, now I'm done."

The slightest of a smug smirk on her face didn't go unnoticed her visitor who dismissed the smugness knowing that in the end they had won by getting her to leave for the night. As she collected her things her guest took a chance and voiced their thoughts. "I'm glad you finally told him. It looks like a weight has been lifted. We'll all be here for you."

Still feeling unsure of the future but knowing the words were true she walked over and gave her nightly visitor a peck on the cheek She pulled away with a whispered "thanks" she slid her coat on and started to walk out of her office. After a few steps she turned and noticed her visitor still frozen in place. She couldn't resist the jab as she asked "What no hand on the small of my back propelling me out of my office faster?"

Taking his place in stride with her he exclaimed, "Jeez Bones, pregnancy hormones really have changed you. What next - are you going to buy a television? Learn pop culture references?"

As they walked out together arm in arm both Booth and Brennan could feel the tension of the unknown being released from her body. Her forehead crinkled as she climbed into the SUV.

"You feeling ok Bones?" Booth inquired "Don't get sick in my car." He added with a crooked smile.

She fastened her seatbelt and looked at him with a straight face, "Yeah I'm ok. I just really want spicy food and normally I hate spicy food."

He chuckled at her and started the car, both occupants knowing at least for tonight she wouldn't obsess alone over what response she may get tomorrow from the e-mail that tortured her all day. She may just be able to do this. He would help.


End file.
